


You stupid owl!

by Yumia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emo-Bokuto, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumia/pseuds/Yumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is in his Emo-Mode for several days now and the Fukurodani club members decided to do something. But Akaashi is definitive the wrong person to handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stupid owl!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I upload here and I really hope you like it.  
> I'm kinda nervous since English is not my native language and this was the first story ever I wrote in English ^^'  
> Thanks to my sister AiraKT (she posts her own FFs here too) and my dear friend HappyEND who supported me and acted as beta-readers!

Silence. Nobody noticed that the door was opened and their captain walked in. Nobody noticed it until he stood on the court, holding a ball, not saying anything. 

It had been a week since it started to be like this. Even though the Fukurudani volleyball club members were used to their captain’s mood swings, _this_ was something completely new. He only talked when it was necessary, came late to practice and was one of the first to leave. Regularly he would have been normal after one or two days, but this time nothing cheered him up.

 “We have to do something!” Washio said while putting on his shirt. “If it goes on like this, we’re screwed. What could have happened to him?” 

“If we knew that this problem would be easy solved.” Akaashi entered the club room and joined the conversation. 

“Say, Akaashi, you’re good friends with Boukuto, right? Can’t you talk to him and find out why he is so down?” _Of course it would end like this,_ Akaashi thought. Like he hadn’t tried it before, without any successes. It was as if Boukuto was avoiding him. 

“We’re counting on you, okay?” The rest of the team left and before he knew, Akaashi was responsible for getting the normal Boukuto back.

-

First he tried to walk towards him and simply ask what was wrong. After practice was his first chance.

“Boukuto-san!” 

The third-year turned around and looked into the raven’s  slate-grey eyes, just to look away immediately. 

“Oh, A…Akaashi! W…What do you want from me? I…I’m in a hurry, you know?” 

The younger noticed that the other obviously felt uneasy and didn’t want to talk. _Short and direct._

“You know, I wanted to ask you…” 

“Look at the time!” Boukuto interrupted him. “I _really_ have to go now. See you tomorrow!” Then he ran off. Akaashi sighed. This won’t be easy.

-

He sat in his room and thought about his upperclassman. _Why is he avoiding every conversation with such obvious lies?_  Akaashi tried to talk to him a few times after that, every time with the same result. He didn’t know what he could do to cheer his friend up. Even Boukuto’s parents had no idea what was going on. 

The only person left he could ask, besides the third-year, was Kuroo Tetsuro because he knew that the two of them shared everything. From today’s lunch to their deepest secrets. So the raven got his phone and called him.

“Hello?” 

When he heard the deep voice Akaashi hesitated to continue. Was it wrong to ask his best friend about someone’s secret? Well, now it was too late. 

“Kuroo-san? Here is Akaashi Keiji.” 

“Akaashi? Why did you call me? Did something happen?” 

_ He doesn’t seem to know it.  _ “It’s about Boukuto-san,” he replied. Silence. 

“W…what happened to him?” Kuroo’s voice was trembling. 

_ He  _ does _know it._ “Don’t try to hide it. You know it, don’t you?” 

With a sigh the older one went on talking. “I can’t hide it, huh? Yes, I know what’s going on.” _Finally._ “But I won’t tell you.” _What did he just say?_

Akaashi was shocked. He found someone who knew what’s wrong and then this person refused to tell him! When there was no reply, Kuroo added something. “I won’t tell you, but I’ll help you. I take it you have already tried to talk to him?” 

“Yes I did. But he always had excuses to run off.” The second-year was curios what he would hear now. 

“Try it again. Tomorrow.” _That’s it?_

“I doubt that will work. He…” 

“It will. I guarantee it.” Without any more words Kuroo hung up.

-

The phone rang. It was a meowing cat. 

“Hel…” 

“You have to tell him!” He was confused. Why had Kuroo brought up this topic? 

“But you know…” 

“Just do it, okay? It won’t get better if you keep it to yourself.” 

He sighed. “I know that but...” 

“Tomorrow!” 

That was it. Kuroo hung up. “I’m not ready to tell him yet…” He whispered to himself.

-

It was before morning practice when Akaashi decided to follow Kuroo’s advice. He waited for Boukuto to show up and as expected he was one of the last. Just when he saw him, he heard his voice. 

“Akaashi! I have to talk to you!” 

He couldn’t believe his ears. Did Boukuto just say he wants to talk to him? He didn’t have time to think about it, because the whitehaired already stood right in front of him. He looked into the other’s golden eyes and waited for him to say something. 

“Kuroo called me yesterday and said to tell you…” He paused. Now Akaashi knew why Kuroo guaranteed that Boukuto would listen. He called him and told him to speak with his underclassman.

 “The reason I have been down for so long. It’s because…I…” 

_ Did I imagine it or did he just blush? _

“I…Ican’t do this!” He ran away. 

_ What did just happen? _ Akaashi was too confused to realise that Boukuto was already gone. When he did, he began to search for him. He didn’t care that practice had started, he wanted to know what the third-year was going to say. 

After quite some time he finally found him. He was sitting in the grass in front of the track field. “Shit! Why can’t I just say it? It shouldn’t be this hard!” Akaashi was prepared for everything, but not that Boukuto would be angry! 

He walked towards him and sat down next to him. When Boukuto noticed him, he stammered, “A…Akaashi! D...did you…h…hear me?” He nodded and Boukuto blushed again. 

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to say it, you know?” Akaashi tried to cheer him up. “It’s just, everyone is worrying about you.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to! It’s just not easy to say ‘I love you, Akaashi!’”

The third-year only realised what he just said when Akaashi’s face went deep red. 

“D…did I say it loud?” Boukuto whispered and tried to hide his face. The raven could only nod and the other’s face became as red as his own. A few minutes they just sat there in silence, until Boukuto forced himself to tell Akaashi the whole story.

“I noticed a week ago.” He started to grab his attention. “At first I didn’t know what to do, I mean I’m in love with one of my best friends, not to mention a guy. That’s when I started to think about all the scenarios which could happen. My mood went down. And when you came to me, it was too much. I thought you would find out, if we talked, so I avoided you. But the pain only grew stronger and I decided to tell you. You know the rest.”

Akaashi listened and he thought that he probably understood what was going on. “That’s why you went emo?” Boukuto nodded. 

“I was scared.” 

That was the moment the raven couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. At first the third-year thought it was rejection, but then he heard the most beautiful words in his life.

“I love you too, you stupid owl!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That's it.  
> Did you like it? Please let me know! I hope you did because I really enjoyed writing it!  
> I appreciate every kind of criticism and would be very gratefull to know your opinion.  
> If you want to ask me somethind or just talk to me: You can find me on Twitter as @AyumiSuraki or on Tumblr as @YumiaS


End file.
